


the idea is not to get hooked on him

by jessequicksters



Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship, Poetry, johnzee poetry type of night right yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessequicksters/pseuds/jessequicksters
Summary: Zatanna thinks about why she keeps coming back - and doesn't get distracted at all - sifting through all the reasons.the idea is not to get hooked on him. you know he doesn’t make it easy, you know. so you forgive yourself, the first, second tenth, nineteenth time.
Relationships: John Constantine/Zatanna Zatara
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	the idea is not to get hooked on him

the idea is not to get hooked on him.

you know he doesn’t make it easy, you know

so you forgive yourself, the first, second

tenth, nineteenth time.

nineteen was when it all started.

the roof was cold and he needed

a light

the moon was brittle, you recall

gaze doubtful tides doubtful

pouring silver into empty alcohol bottles

making them look full and new

(your throat still thirsted for more).

the idea is to stop lighting his flame.

it doesn’t have to be you. it shouldn’t

have to leave burns on your tongue

you need it for other things, too.

you use it to say more than just

his name, you remind him.

he’s never been there, not fully.

half a shadow under the half-moon

half a man under the full sun

half a demon under the crown of candles

one exception, you give him

a full lover under the half sheets

bunched up around your waist

the tiny lake between your hips.

the stream that starts on your face

ends in the rain that follows him

everywhere he goes.

the idea is not to follow him.

not into the dark, not into the beast’s

mouth, he does make good use of it

when inviting you in.

drat. the lights are out

and he’s all you see.

you’re already taking your clothes off.

he always brings a slice of hell

around with him.

he teaches you to sleep with the windows open

to help you dream in the stifling heat

_cold air awakens the brain_

_my love can keep you warm_

_we’ll fuck again in astral planes_

_unless you want to stay awake_

_still, I can lie with you, love_

_I can drift with you sink_

_with you I’ll rise with you_

_like the late moon_

_naked in daylight_


End file.
